bugglebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugglebots (Season 1)/Episode 4
Episode 4 is the 4th episode of Bugglebots and the first one in 2019. It features the fourth of five heats that lead to the Grand Final. Competing robots * Apex BW * SCD * The Berg * Big Wedge Energy * Claws 2 * Léim Round 1 Apex BW vs SCD Both robots slowly started up their weapons but Apex's bar suddenly stopped. SCD closed in and struck the back of Apex, sending both machines ricocheting into opposite walls. Apex appeared to have drive issues as SCD drove in and rammed Apex before spinning up and hitting it again. As SCD sat idle with its weapon spinning, Apex remained in the corner struggling to drive and spin up its weapon. SCD spun down and rammed Apex again before spinning again. SCD slowly creeped towards the limping Apex and hit their bar weapon. After a few seconds with little contact, Apex spun around the spot and hit SCD sending its opponent crashing into a wall. Apex limped into SCD and was thrown into the wall. As the ten second timer counted down, Apex's drive had stopped working but managed to spin up its weapon. Apex was counted out just before the clock reached zero. Winner: SCD The Berg vs Big Wedge Energy Big Wedge Energy drove towards The Berg and wedged it into the wall. The Berg spun up its drum and landed a hit on its opponent's wedge. Big Wedge Energy pressured The Berg and managed to wedge under it and flip it over. The Berg was unable to drive inverted as it was beached on its removable link. The Berg lost the match much to the disdain of driver Charlie Dangerfield. Winner: Big Wedge Energy Claws 2 vs Léim Leim slowly drove around Claws 2 and drove up its wedge. The two robots continued to maneuver around each other, trying to use their weapons. Leim's flipper appeared to have no effect while Claws 2 managed to use its claws to grab onto Leim and push it into the wall several times. Eventually Leim appeared to lose its right-hand drive and Claws 2 dragged it into the pit zone just before time ran out. Winner: Claws 2 Losers Melee Apex BW vs The Berg vs Léim Apex spun up its bar weapon while The Berg attacked Leim, sending sparks flying. Leim drove into Apex, sending it flying for a brief second. Leim bisected both opponents as Apex struck Leim and The Berg with its bar. The Berg appeared to have trouble driving as Leim pressed the pit release and pushed The Berg into the pit. Leim slammed into Apex and stopped the bar weapon. Apex tried to spin up again but hit the arena wall and stopped again. Leim maneuvered Apex into a corner but appeared to lose drive on one side. Leim then got stuck on a floor seam and desperately fired its flipper to get away but was counted out with only two seconds left on the clock. Winner: Apex BW Heat Semi Finals SCD vs Big Wedge Energy Big Wedge Energy charged into SCD as they began spinning up. It continued to ram into SCD, knocking it around with its lance. As soon as the pit was enabled, Big Wedge Energy pressed the pit release and tried to push SCD in, only to nearly be spun in itself. The two robots collided several more times until Big Wedge Energy suddenly stopped moving. It was revealed after the match that Big Wedge Energy's power link had been disconnected. Winner: SCD Apex BW vs Claws 2 Claws 2 rammed into Apex before they could spin their weapon. Claws 2 grabbed Apex several times and when it was clear Apex's weapon wasn't working, Apex pressed the pit release. Claws 2 continued to pressure Apex, slamming it into walls and grabbing it before eventually maneuvering Apex into the pit. Winner: Claws 2 Heat Final SCD vs Claws 2 SCD didn't move at the start until Claws 2 rammed into it. SCD rebound off Claws 2's wedge several times until it was left spinning by the pit zone. The pit was enabled but SCD was able to move away from the pit zone as Claws 2 pressed the release. However, the pit failed to go down so referee Shane Lale had to open it manually. At this point, however, Claws 2 had gotten stuck on the pit release wall and was counted out. As SCD may have been pitted during the time the pit malfunctioned, the judges decided to restart the match with two minutes left on the clock. In the rematch, Claws 2 started out aggressive, deflecting SCD's attacks but one big hit hurled Claws 2 into a wall and damaged its left-hand drive. SCD closed in and landed several minor hits on Claws 2's wedge before another big hit sent both robots flying. Claws 2's claws were bent and was limping so SCD landed several more small hits on Claws 2's wedge before time ran out. Heat Winner: SCD Category:Episodes in 2019